


Pastel Babe

by ScissorSheep



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, F/M, High School, M/M, Pastel Goth!Ray, Raywood centric, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage because the boys will be naughty in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorSheep/pseuds/ScissorSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ray smiles and Ryan's breath catches in his throat. The boy was wearing a loose black shirt with skeleton ribs on the front, bright skinny tropical pink pants that faded into lilac around his knees and baby pink around his ankles, black and white converse wedged heels (giving him about 2 inches extra.) He was certainly a sight to see, Ryan found his eyes trailing back up to meet the boy's gaze. Ray was wearing a lilac/black flower crown with spikes embellished into the metal band, pink rose gauges, and lilac glasses."<br/>~~~<br/>After a boring first two years of High School, Ryan meets Ray (who happens to be a very stylish Pastel Goth.) Follow them and their budding relationship as they fight their way through Junior year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Level Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was actually based on a few pieces of dialogue from Ryan during this video (https://achievementhunter.com/episode/lets-play-lets-play-lets-play-alone-in-the-dark)
> 
> Anyway as always enjoy!

**LEVEL START**

 

It's 8 AM and Ryan has overslept, his first class had started about 10 minutes ago. Ryan's phone has been beeping at him for the past hour, every 10 minutes the brunette groggily hit snooze. With a heavy sigh the brunette picks up his phone and winces at the bright screen. It's 8:03 and Ryan finally realizes he's late.

"Fuck!!!" Ryan is up and out of bed so fast he feels dizzy and trips on his jeans. He makes a mad dash to his closet almost slipping on the wooden floor, he blames his socks. Ryan grabs his clothes and runs to the bathroom. With one hand brushing his teeth Ryan is stripping and putting on his clothes.

"James Ryan Haywood!!" It's his mom. "What the hell did I tell you about staying up late last night!? Hurry up! I have a breakfast burrito you can eat in the car!!" Karalyn let's out a heavy sigh placing her hands on her hips with Ryan's backpack in her hand.

Ryan let's out a heavy sigh as he rinses the toothpaste from his mouth, while trying to put his shoes on at the same time. With both of his sneakers on the brunette is running down the stairs.

"Jeez, come on now! You need to get to class." Karalyn smiles softly at her son handing him his backpack. "Your wallet is in there, normally you'd be driving to get those drivers ed hours in but you need to eat, so I'll drive."

"Thanks mom!" Ryan smiles back at his mom.

"Yup! Now get in the car, get it started," She hands him the keys, "Bye honey! See you later!" Mrs. Haywood yells and slams the front door closed.

As soon as Karalyn opens the car she hands Ryan his breakfast burrito.

"Ryan, it's your first day and your already late!" She chastises him.

"You could have woken me up..." He mumbles and takes a ferocious bite of the burrito, it has eggs, green chile, bacon, nopal, potatoes, and beans.

"Don't start with me. I did try to wake you up. You need to set your alarm sooner. I can't be getting you up everyday, you know I start the early shift soon."

"I know. I'm sorry I'll try to set it earlier." Or at least that's what he tries to say between the delicious burrito in his mouth.

"Your dad isn't going to be waking you up either." Karalyn pulls into the school and parks in the drop off area behind a silver car. Living about 5 minutes away from the school really did have it's perks. On most days Ryan walked to school they where incredibly centrally located which was convenient for Ryan's parents as well whose work was about a 10 minutes drive away.

After a quick goodbye Ryan was racing down the large campus with his backpack half on, half slipping off. First period was English, it was located on the third floor of building D.

It's about 20 minutes into first period by the time Ryan manages to find the correct room. Tentatively Ryan peeks into the classroom before opening the door. The teacher is at the front of the class introducing himself.

"Ah, and your name is?" Everyone's focused on him now and Ryan wants nothing more then to melt into the floor.

"Ryan Haywood..." He manages, his cheeks are flushed.

"Have trouble finding the class room?" The teacher is smiling bright at him now.

"Ah... No I forgot to set my alarm..." At that quiet giggles erupt from the room.

"Well take a seat next to Mr. Ramsey if you will. Try not to be late tomorrow." The teacher turns back to the board and starts to write down their supplies. Ryan scans the room for an empty seat, he spots the only open seat and immediately his cheeks redden further.

Ryan sits down and tries as quietly as possible to get a notebook and pen out. The kid in the desk right next to him is laughing up a storm, his blue eyes crinkled with a smirk as they locked eyes.

"The name is Geoff!" Geoff announces as Ryan settles into his seat.

"Ryan." Ryan glares at the kid before turning his attention to the front of the room.

"Well class, that's our last student. As I was saying my name is Mr. Ramsey, please address me as so. Ryan you can pick up the syllabus before you leave." Mr. Ramsey sets the expo marker down and turns to face the class. "Also, I'm sure you guys are curious, yes Geoff is my kid." Mr. Ramsey smiles brightly as Geoff hollers at him.

"You didn't have to tell them!!" With a sigh Geoff leans back into his seat.

"Of course I did! Anyway, I look forward to teaching you all. For the rest of class I'd like you all to tell me a little bit about yourselves. I have paper and pens for you all to write with, please return them at the end of class. Yes you may talk!" With that Mr. Ramsey sits at his desk to work on his lesson plans for the month.

Geoff turns to face Ryan again immediately as the class erupts in casual talk. Ryan can feel the weight of Geoff's gaze.

"Uhm, can I help you?" Ryan turns to Geoff reluctantly.

"I just think you're interesting. You and I are gonna be quick friends."

Ryan's not so sure.

By the time second period rolls around, the entirety of Ryan's embarrassment had faded, and much to his surprise, Geoff is extremely personable and they get along well. They bond over video games and at the end of first period they're laughing together. Turns out Geoff was friends with Jack, a buddy of Ryan's since middle school. Geoff had a very tight knit group of friends and was excited to show him off. Ryan mused that they were probably the people that Jack spoke about all the time.

At the start of second period Ryan makes sure that he's early. In fact he's the first one in the class room. Second period was Forensics, and Ryan would be lying if he said he wasn't eager. As soon as class registration began for Junior year (towards the end of sophomore year of course.) Ryan immediately registered for his courses, Forensics had limited slots and was a high demand science replacement course. Most Juniors ended up in Biology courses.

As soon as Ryan received his Junior schedule in the mail he was eager for the year to begin. All of the courses that he signed up for (Which included: Algebra II, English, Forensics, US History, Multi Media, Drawing 1, and Computer Science) he got. While he was happy with most of his courses, the mandatory art course was something that he was not happy about. You win some you loose some he mused.

About a minute later the class started to slowly fill up, and while there was now a steady stream of students, the teacher was still nowhere to be found. Ryan soon found the seat next to him occupied by a girl with deep purple hair, he immediately recognized the girl. Her name was Meg Turney, she had been a few of his classes last year though they never really talked much.

"Hey Ryan, you mind if I sit next to you?" Meg asked quietly.

"Yup, fine by me. Do you know where the teacher is?" Ryan smiled at the girl's nervousness.

"Ah no. I hear she has a knack for being late though." Meg smiled back immediately relieved with their small talk. Other than Meg, Ryan had no idea who any of his new class mates were.

"I have no idea who any of these people are." He admits rubbing the back of his head.

"Same here! That's why I sat next to you. I hope you don't mind!" Meg smiles brightly up at him, relieved that she had found someone to sit next to.

After about five minutes every single seat in Mrs. Donovan's Forensic course had been filled, and almost as if on cue, a short woman in a button up maroon dress shirt and black slacks sits at the front of the class. Her hair is tied back in a manner that reminds Ryan of Nurse Joy from Pokemon.

"Alright class! My name is Mrs. Donovan, I will be teaching your Forensics course this year! First and for most make sure you're in the right class!" There's a racket as a blond boy stands to leave, he trips and falls face first into the ground.

"Sorry!!" He squawks and flees the class.

"Always one of them..." Meg whispers as she elbows Ryan's side.

"He sounded British!" Ryan whispers back conversationally.

"Anyway... Class don't get comfortable in your seats, you'll be moving as soon as I'm done with introducing myself. You'll be sitting next to your lab partners for the rest of the year so get comfy! Also, you'll be partners for the last big project in class. It's going to be an analysis of a small crime scene. The project is about a week long and you'll be working in pairs." While speaking Mrs. Donovan is handing out the syllabus for the year.

"Any questions so far?" Meg raises her hand.

"Do we get to pick our partners?"

"No. Any other questions?"

When no one else raises their hands Mrs. Donovan explains the basics of class and gives a short introduction of herself. By the time the twenty minutes mark rolls around Mrs. Donovan is seating her students.

"At the front of the class our two students are Ryan Haywood," She points to the seat by the chair, "And Ray Narvaez."

Over the drone of his teacher's voice, Ryan immediately picks up his backpack and moves to his seat. Meg is sitting at the desk over with a girl that had fiery red hair.

Ryan takes his seat and anxiously looks around the room for his partner. A boy of about medium height with lightly tanned skin makes his way to the front left most desk.

The boy clears his throat awkwardly.

"Uhm... Hey. I'm Ray." Ray smiles and Ryan's breath catches in his throat. The boy was wearing a loose black shirt with skeleton ribs on the front, bright skinny tropical pink pants that faded into lilac around his knees and baby pink around his ankles, black and white converse wedged heels (giving him about 2 inches extra.) He was certainly a sight to see, Ryan found his eyes trailing back up to meet the boy's gaze. Ray was wearing a lilac/black flower crown with spikes embellished into the metal band, pink rose gauges, and lilac glasses.

"H-hi?" Ryan's voice is clogged in his throat and he clears it rather awkwardly before taking Ray's outstretched hand to shake it. It's then that Ryan sees ombre pink nails with little rose decals. Despite his certainly unique appearance the eyeliner on his lower lids really accentuates his eyes making them look big and dewy. Instantly Ryan is mesmerized. Even without his elaborate hot topic look, Ryan finds the boy extremely attractive.

"I love your outfit!" Meg's voice from the table over breaks the ice and Ray's face immediately morphs from worry to proud.

"Thanks!" He smiles wide at her before sitting down.

He smells like rose water and Ryan smiles sheepishly at his partner.

"I think you look great." When their eyes connect Ryan feels his pulse skip a beat.

"Not many guys tell me that." Ray says conversationally as he leans back into his chair.

"Ah sorry, but I mean it. I mean the whole I just robbed a hot topic look suites you." Ryan lets out a chuckle and instantly feels Ray's apprehensive gaze.

"I don't know if you're being serious or not. Honestly I don't care. I wear whatever I feel like." Ray shrugs but none the less the guilty face Ryan's sporting causes him to chuckle a bit.

"Most people react the same way you do. Don't worry about it. I mean YOLO I don't really care what they say."

"I think you're misunderstanding me. I think you look attractive." Ryan whispers, he feels his cheeks burning for the umpteenth time that day.

Ray feels like his cheeks are on fire.

"Thanks..." He mutters softly licking his lips in what Ryan assumes to be a nervous habit.

The last two years of Ryan's high school life had been dull and uneventful, something told him that was about to change.

**LEVEL COMPLETED!!  
You have leveled up to Lvl. 2**

**Items acquired: Pen & Notebook, Converse boots lvl. 1, Late slip**  


**Geoff Ramsey has joined your team!**  
**Meg Turney has joined your team!**  
**Ray Narvaez Jr. has joined your team!  
** **Jack Patilio has joined your team!**

**NEXT LEVEL? --- >**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me guys I have a few things for you all!
> 
> 1\. Here is Ray's outfit: (http://www.polyvore.com/rays_pastel_set_for_day/set?id=175695735)
> 
> 2\. There is a playlist for this AU. (http://8tracks.com/scissorsheep/pastel-babe)
> 
> Little pixels are not mine, they are clip art!


	2. Level 2: Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you so much for such positive feedback on this, I appreciate it so much!!
> 
> As always enjoy!!

**ALIVE**

 

It's about a month into Ryan's forensics course before his class mates are officially perturbed by the brunette's rather grotesque fascination with the stages of decomposition. The state changes of a human body after death where not excluded, Livor Mortis, Rigor Mortis, and Algor Mortis also had encapsulated Ryan's curiosity.

Really Ryan reasoned it was only a matter time before the class was unsettled by his fascination with their studies, he had taken the course because he wanted to learn. His eager desire to breathe in the knowledge Mrs. Donovan had presented them with had not surprised his mother one bit, she knew her son was always eager to learn knew things. Karalyn (much to her bemusement) was subjected to Ryan's captivated excited ramblings over his newly acquired knowledge (Most often at dinner time).

Regardless of Ryan's disturbing interests, his family was supportive, thrilled to hear their son had found an interest beyond gaming. The subjects that the Haywood family spoke about had been once more broadened. Ryan had even expanded his social circle. Everyday at lunch the brunette had been hanging out with Geoff, Jack, and a few other mutual friends of the two. (Like the hot headed, red haired, freckled boy and the blond peppy British Gavin. Ryan still couldn't remember the red head's name.)

Beyond his budding fascination with forensics, Ryan had been introduced to the precarious world of EDM (courtesy of his lab partner). The fast paced genre of music had first graced his ears while waiting for Mrs. Donovan to show up.

Ray had his head buried in his arms, the boy's hair was tousled, his flower crown had begun to slide off of his head. Ryan couldn't believe the boy was sleeping with music pulsating so loudly in his ear. The pulses of electronic beeps sounded muffled, yet Ryan was able to clearly hear the music over his class mates voices. After debating the consequences of waking his partner, Ryan decided waking the sleeping boy was better then Mrs. Donovan dealing with him.

With a few desperate nudges Ray had been successfully roused from his nap. Before Ray had the chance to reprimand his partner, Ryan was asking him a question.

"What song are you listening to? I've never heard anything like that before."

There is a silence and Ray's eyes slip shut. For a brief moment Ryan had considered the possibility that his partner had fallen asleep again. After an awkward stretch of silence Ray open's his pretty coffee eyes and meets his partners gaze.

"Alive by Itro & Kontinuum. It's a dubstep song." Ray's eyeliner is softly smudged and Ryan feels the burning urge to swipe his thumb across the bottom of his lid and fix it.

"It sounds like rave music."

"That's because it damn well is!" Ray smiles brightly at him his lacquer pink lips contrasting with the white of his teeth.

After reciting the name of the song Ray had showed him over and over again throughout the day, (in a desperate attempt not to forget the name) the school day finally came to a close. The first thing Ryan did when he gets home is kick his shoes off and bolt upstairs. Bursting into his room the boy starts up his laptop. After mistyping the song name for the fifth time Ryan let's a heavy sigh roll of his lips.

"Alive, Alive, Alive." He clicks a YouTube video of the song.

As soon as the soft melody wafts through the air, Ryan finally allows his body to melt into his plush desk chair. As the pace of the song picks up, the waves of different electronic notes meld together. It's almost soothing in a way, and though it may be silly, Ryan feels just a bit closer to Ray.

After discovering the interesting world of EDM, Ryan found plenty songs beyond Alive that he loved to listen to on a daily basis.  
~~~  
It's fifth period and Ryan feels his stomach clenching with nerves, Drawing 1 is next and he is dreading it. There is a huge art project due and while Ryan had finished it without procrastinating (like he wanted to), drawing was something he never considered to be a talent in his arsenal. He'd much rather be in the library, nose buried in the dusted books about Forensics. He'd much rather spend an eternity in his fifth period (Algebra II) sitting next to Meg and Lindsay (Meg's Forensics partner) while the three of them tried to make sense of their math work, than go to art.

The only redeeming quality of his most dreaded course, had been the fact that his lab partner also had 6th period Drawing. The two of them upon their first day of class had sat at the same table rather naturally. They where later joined by Gavin (Ryan had remembered him after he caused a ruckus in his forensics course), and Lindsay. Apparently the two of them knew each other through Geoff and his friends.

Ryan lets another heavy sigh roll off his lips as he glanced at the time. 10 more minutes before he would be presenting his project. Not only would he be presenting his project, but the class would then critique his work and ask questions if they had any behind the meaning of his work. The frosting on the cake for Ryan was the fact that all of his class mates (at least in his mind) drew much better then him.

"Ryan!" Meg whispers and throws a wadded up note onto the brunette's desk.

Groggily Ryan picks up the waded note and miserably starts to unravel it. Hey big boy, don't worry. You'll do just fine! Ryan reads, a small smiles graces his lips as he turns to Meg whispering a quick thanks.

With a few last words their teacher starts to wrap up class and hand out the homework assignment for the night.

"Remember class, your calculator is your best friends for sine, cosine, and tangent equations!" The bell rings and backpacks are being zipped, chairs are being pushed in, and Ryan feels his heart drop.

"Ryan, you'll do just fine! When you showed me your picture earlier I thought it was great for someone who hadn't draw much before! You should embrace your work!" Lindsay smiles warmly and pats him on the shoulder and Meg wraps an arm around the both of them for a group hug.

"Yeah! Lindsay is right. Then we can try to figure out this stupid assignment!"

Both of the girl's cheerful attitudes and bright smiles warms Ryan up. It'll go by smoothly he reasons, the encouragement from his two new friends boost his morale exponentially.

"Thanks guys! I'll text you after the class and let you know what happens Meg. I'm sure Lindsay will remind me."

"Duh. I'll text you during class right after because Ryan is too chicken to text in class."

"You're going to get your phone taken away."

"Ryan, I'm a fucking ninja kitten. They won't ever find out." Lindsay smiles triumphantly at them.

"Lindsay did you even finish your picture?" Meg crosses her arms and raises an apprehensive eyebrow at the red head.

"Yeah..." Lindsay pumps her fist into the air before continuing, "I started it last night. Used charcoal. Made a mess. Scarred my cat for life."

At that Meg and Ryan's faces scrunch up in confusion.

"Don't ask. Mr. Meowskins was not a happy cat with me."

The questions die in their throats when the five minute bell rings.

"Uh yeah we should really get going now. Bye Meg!" Ryan waves at his purple haired friend before grabbing Lindsay by the wrist.

"Bye Meg!" Lindsay waves as well as they start to barrel through the congested hallways and down two flights of stairs.

By the time they reach the administrative building (elective courses were more often than not located near the main office.) the bell signalling the start of class had begun to chime through crackly speakers.

"Game plan Ryan! We blame the teacher for making us late!" Lindsay wheezes out as they screech to a halt outside of the art classroom.

"No, that would be lying Lindsay. Besides we don't have late passes." Ryan pants out as he grabs onto the wall for support.

For a high school, the campus was huge. There was the administrative building (which had a huge theater used for orientation and theater club), buildings A through D (with three stories each), a gymnasium, a cafeteria building, and a giant football field lined by a huge track field. Traversing the campus in five minutes was chore that each student experienced, not to mention the flow of traffic in the hallways made a person turn murderous.

Once the two had calmed their breathing, they both enter the large art room and sneakily try to seat themselves without being noticed. Ms. Silver notices them immediately but pays them no mind, she's seated at her desk with her sleeves rolled up taking notes on one of her students who was in the middle of presenting.

Ryan counts his lucky stars, thank god the class was enraptured by the beautiful painting at the front of the class. Ryan belatedly realizes it's Ray. The boy was wearing one of his signature spiked flower crowns (this one was pink), a black short sleeved shirt with a bright pink dripping unicorn on the front, black leggings with stark white crosses facing both up and down, a pink heart pendant with silver screws piercing the flesh of the pendant, a black and pink lacy choker from which hung a cross, pink gauges with 'Rad as F<3ck' written on them, white hipster glasses, and black high heeled boots with two pink roses at the ankle.

While the Hispanic is answering a question that Ryan doesn't catch, he notices his nails for the first time. They're a pastel ombre of purple, yellow, green and pink with different black decals. Ray's lips are a barbie pink, and his signature bottom lid eyeliner is also in place. He's stunning to watch as he sheepishly answers multiple probing questions about his piece, his humble attitude is refreshing.

"What was your inspiration?" Lindsay raises her hand but shouts out her question anyway.

"Video games honestly." Ray shrugs softly.

"I think it's important that you take inspiration from your hobbies and meld them together. Your piece is well balanced and fluid!" Ms. Silver says as she stands at the front of the class now adjusting her ebony glasses as she leans down to inspect his piece closer.

"I think the composition is good and your color choice was nice as well. Thank you for sharing with the class Ray, take a seat and put your painting up on the wall." Ms. Silver hands Ray his painting and calls Ryan to the front of the class. "Ryan Haywood, please put your piece on the easel and give us a short description of the medium you chose, as well as the name of your piece."

Ryan's knees are wobbling as he stands and anxiously makes his way to the front of the class. Ray's fingers brush Ryan's arm as he passes catching his attention, you'll be fine the boy whispers before hanging his painting on the wall and taking his regular seat next to Gavin. Ryan can't help but breathe in the soft scent of roses as the lad passes him, his cheeks are incredibly flushed as the minimal contact left tingling burns on his skin.

"You're painting was top!" Gavin whispers out lightly.

While the two had known each other for a short period of time they had become fast friends. Gavin had likable personality and Ray felt like he had known him for years at this point. Ryan would be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit jealous.

With shaking hands the gent manages to steady his drawing up on the easel, his chosen medium had been charcoal much like Lindsay. Ryan had drawn a skeleton cradling a black rose like a baby. It was smiling in a manner that would almost seem motherly if she had a face.

"Ryan! I'm impressed to see that you've improved since your first piece! You handled the charcoal wonderfully. The sharp contrast of the charcoal clashes yet melds well with the sparring use of white chalk." Ms. Silver is observing his piece with every bit of scrutiny as she had Ray's painting. Ryan was impressed that his teacher had picked up on the fact that he had used chalk.

"Thank you..." He mutters squeezing his hand nervously.

"You don't sound confident with your work. It's so wonderful to see students who improve under my teachings. It's only been a month since you walked through that door for the first time, and look at how far you've come in such little time. You should be proud of this piece. Might I add, I love your choice of a solid black background." Ms. Silver's encouraging smile has Ryan reeling, he lets her words soak in and the worry roll off his back.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Their teacher adds smiling at her pupils.

"How long did it take you?" Lindsay blurts out.

"A few days, but I worked on it for short periods of time each day." Ryan feels himself slowly opening up as he glances at his class mates intrigued faces.

"What was your inspiration?" Ray's colorful nails cut through the air.

"Forensics class." It's simple, but as their eyes lock together Ray feels something pass through Ryan's eyes before it's gone.

"Specify." It's his teacher's voice.

"Well it's something I'm fascinated with and I know the anatomy of a skeleton so I wanted to try drawing it out." She nods her approval accepting his answer.

"And what technique was used for the shading on the bottom portion of the ribs?" It's art class after all.

"Hatching!" Lindsay and Ray shout out at the same time.

"Very nice, indeed to both of you. Well done Mr. Haywood, please hang your piece next to Mr. Narvaez's and take a seat."

Ryan smiles at the class once before grabbing his picture (careful as not to smudge the charcoal) and hanging it. By the time he reaches his seat cross from Gavin, Ryan realizes that Lindsay is up at the front of the class. She's drawn two cats playing with a ball of yarn and the girls in the class simultaneously awwww at the same time.

"Damn right it's aww!" Lindsay smirks and gleefully begins telling the story behind her drawing.

"That's Lindsay for you!" Gavin pipes up smiling from ear to ear, beaming with pride at Lindsay's cat obsession.

"They are cute!" Ray nods in agreement, "By the way Ryan," At the sound of his name Ryan's cheeks flare up as his arm starts to tingle again. "You did a great fucking job! You should have more confidence in your work!"

"You really think so??" Ryan is beaming at this point.

"Hell yeah I did. Everyone in class loved it too." Gavin nods along in agreement.

"I'm glad. Maybe I have improved." They lock eyes again and Ryan is captivated.

Gavin notices and let's out an awkward cough. Ryan immediately digs his phone out of his pocket and sends a text to Meg.

 _To: Meg_  
_From: Me_  
_Sent: 1:41_  
_It went great!! Ms. Silver loved it._

Ray finds himself craning his neck in an attempt to figure out what Ryan's phone case is. Ryan's phone vibrates with a response.

 _To: Me_  
_From: Meg_  
_Sent: 1:41_  
_Told you! :P_

"Hey what is your case? Is that Agent Washington?"

Ryan glances up from his phone to Ray a look of confusion plastered across his face.

"Your case? Is that from Red vs. Blue?"

"Oh!! Yeah sorry! Yeah, it's Agent Washington. I didn't know you liked Red vs. Blue!"

"Dude, I love that show!" Ray's eyes are twinkling, "We need to talk more about it later! Can I get your number?" Ray pulls out his phone it's in a pastel galaxy print phone case.

They exchange phones and create contacts from themselves.

"Sweet!" Ray hands Ryan's phone back and their fingers brush as they exchange phones.

Ryan's breath hitches softly.

Perhaps Drawing class wasn't so bad after all.

 

 **LEVEL COMPLETED!!**  
**You have leveled up to Lvl. 3  
** **Ryan Haywood has learned the skill Charcoal Dust!**

**Items acquired: Laptop, Calculator, iPhone, Easel lvl. 2**

**Lindsay Tuggey has joined your team!  
Gavin Free has joined your team!**

**NEXT LEVEL? -- >**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so a few things for you:
> 
> 1\. Here is Ray's outfit in art class: (http://www.polyvore.com/rays_outfit_for_art_class/set?id=176016262)
> 
> 2\. Alive is the first song on the playlist I made for this fic found here: (http://8tracks.com/scissorsheep/pastel-babe)
> 
> Also! For those curious as to what Livor Mortis, Rigor Mortis, and Algor Mortis are: (http://listverse.com/2012/10/26/10-fascinating-stages-of-death/)


	3. Level 3: Aware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I've finally finished this chapter! I'm so grateful for everyone's support. I have some awesome things planned for this fic and look forward to writing more chapters!
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy as always!

**AWARE**

 

To be honest Ryan was feeling more then a little silly. He had spent the last 20 minutes selecting a wrapping paper from their extremely limited supply in the garage. There was a rather revolting shade of chartreuse paper, periwinkle blue paper (which had been from his mother's friend's baby shower years ago), three rolls of assorted Christmas paper, and a sparkly pink paper. The foiled glitter pieces embedded into the pink paper seemed to be the most logical choice at this point.

Despite his urgent request for purple wrapping paper, his pleas fell upon deaf ears. Alas the disco pink paper accompanied with lilac ribbon would have to do. Ryan had wrapped presents with his mother for Christmas before, but never had he been so cautious. The pretty little box was wrapped smooth and tight, delicately tied together with shimmery ribbon, It was the neatest wrapping job he had put out to date.

Resting inside the colorful box was a pastel pink bow with an eye in the center. Convincing his mother into believing it was the perfect gift for his new friend proved to be a chore and a half. Mrs. Haywood had incredulously gazed upon her son after the boy had returned with the bow from Hot Topic.

"And you're absolutely sure that the boy is going to like that?"

"Yes mom! I told you already he dresses up in things like this all the time!" Ryan's voice is firm, his arms crossed against his chest with an equally stubborn expression painted across his features.

Karalyn feels a smile tugging at the corners of her red lips.

"What a sassy young man you are. James, if you really think that boy will like it then by all means." She gestures to the box of spaghetti on the counter. "Wash your hands and help me with dinner."

"Mom, I think I know what he likes, ok?" Ryan mumbles and sheepishly places the pastel bow on the counter, and retreats into the bathroom to wash his hands.

"After dinner time you can wrap that up ok?"

Despite his mother's initial misgivings, Ryan sticks to his plan and finishes dinner with lightning speed.

Ryan assesses the pink box triumphantly and reaches for his mother's pink gel pen. With utmost care Ryan signs the birthday card and places it inside of it's respective envelope.

"Did you finish wrapping it up?" It's his mother.

"Yup! Just finished the card too. Think it's too much pink?" Ryan glances up at Karalyn his eyes big and worried.

"Haha! Silly it's fine! You're so worked up about this gift. I think it's fine just the way it is." His mother picks up the small gift, "I wish you wrapped like this for Christmas!"

Ryan pouts softly before snatching the present from his mother.

"I'm going to go finish my homework." With that Ryan, filled with nervous energy, runs up the stairs and into his room.  
~~~  
Ryan feels excitement racing through his veins, he feels drunk, or well what he imagined being drunk felt like.Today was Ray's birthday and Ryan wanted nothing more then to give Ray his present. Their teacher had not yet arrived and most of the students in his Forensics course were already seated. As soon as Ryan hears heels clicking against the linoleum tiled floor his heart starts to hammer. The mild clicking of heels gets louder as Ray approaches, and Ryan can't help but _stare_.

The first thing Ryan notices about the boy's outfit is his makeup. His lips are lilac and his eyes are smudged with his usual eyeliner, perched against the bridge of Ray's nose are purple hipster glasses. Eventually Ryan's eyes wander to the rest of Ray's outfit, the boy was wearing a black shirt with candy and a skull on it, pastel lilac leggings with unicorns on them, and black and lilac wedged heels with a bow on the top of each heel.

Ray noticing the attention blushes softly and takes his seat next to Ryan.

"Ryan... Every time I walk into class you stare..." In what Ryan assumes to be a nervous habit, Ray tucks a stray piece of his coffee hair behind his ear.

It's then that Ryan notices Ray's gauges are also lilac with the word psycho written across a black heart. The boy's nails also catch Ryan's attention.

"Can I see your nails?"

Ray let's out a huff and rolls his eyes at his lab partner.

"So you answer my question with a question?"

"Actually it was a statement." With that Ryan smiles mischievously at his partner in the 'I look kinda creepy' way.

"Whatever." Ray rolls his eyes in irritation but none the less extends his hand out to Ryan.

With the elegance of a prince Ryan gently cradles the lad's hand in his own. Each one of Ray's nails had been painted with a different phase of the moon.

"Did you paint these yourself?" Ryan asks somewhat entranced by the warmth of his lab partner's hand.

"Yup. Took forever though..." Ray's voice is barely above a whisper and Ryan can feel Meg's eyes burrowing into his skull.

Ryan's phone vibrates in his pocket causing the teen to jump. Whatever spell had been cast over the two had been broken. Pulling out his phone the gent sighs softly.

 _To: Me_  
_From: Meg_  
_Sent: 8:47 AM_  
_So what's with you and Ray?_

Ryan hadn't even finished reading the text and already his cheeks had flared up a bright crimson. It's suddenly very hot in the room and he feels very acutely aware of everything his partner is doing.

"Ryan, Mrs. Donovan just walked in." Ray whispers out softly and nudges Ryan who in turn jumps at the sudden contact.

"Ok thanks..." Ryan whispers back and quickly types a reply back to his purple haired friend.

 _To: Meg_  
_From: Me_  
_Nothing. Why do you ask?_

Before Ryan can hit the send button another text lights up on the screen.

 _To: Me_  
_From: Meg_  
_Sent: 8:48 AM_  
_Don't tell me nothing buster._

Sheepishly Ryan stuffs his phone back into his pocket before turning and glaring at Meg and now Lindsay whose attention had been stolen from the cat picture she had been drawing.

"Alright class. Sorry I'm late again, I made a few touches to the power point presentation for today. We're going to go over finger printing today. After that we'll have a short assignment and then you guys can have time at the end of class."

Both Ryan and Ray decide to pair up with Lindsay and Meg for the assignment. Each getting to take the fingerprints of the other. Ray had discovered he had a rare swirling pattern on the pad of his right thumb, while the rest of the group had common loop patterns. Some of their minutiae points ranged from deltas to bifurcations.

"It's not fair. You have a whorl print and all of mine are loops!" Meg whines and pulls her chair to sit next to Lindsay at the boy's table.

"Honestly I don't think it's that big of a deal." Lindsay quips and accidentally smudges some of the finger print ink onto her cat drawing.

"Oh shit. Wait tell me this doesn't look like it has a mustache!"

Ray let's out a loud laugh.

"Ahaha! You fucked it up! It does not look like a mustache!" Ray grabs at his stomach his eyes tearing up.

"I think it could be a mustache?" Ryan squints his eyes at the picture.

"You know what? Fuck you guys. It's a mustache. I've been trying to do a realistic cat for drawing class." Lindsay groans.

"Just make it a very classy realistic cat. Give him a top hat and a monocle!" Meg suggests before continuing, "But anyway! It's no fair!"

"Actually, if you look at this realistically, you're the lucky one. If you ever commit a crime, it'll be easier for you to commit said crime. Loops are so common it will take the investigators longer to analyze your prints and compare them to their database. Say if someone like Ray commits a crime, he already has a huge distinguishing feature on his prints. Less to go through, the quicker he'll be matched to a print." Ryan says in a manner that is almost casual and reclines back into his chair.

"You scare me some times." Ray mutters wiping a stray tear from his eye and in the process smudging his eyeliner.

"Fuck you Ray seriously. He's going to be the fanciest, most realistic looking cat drawing you've ever seen!"

"Such mean words for the birthday boy!" Ray crosses his arms playfully and glares softly at her.

"Oh! I didn't know it was your birthday! Happy Birthday Ray!" Lindsay smiles at him and reaches over the table to pat his shoulder.

"Don't mind her. She's just playing with you. Happy Birthday by the way!" Meg smiles at him softly.

"Thanks guys!" It's such a small smile but it's so sincere Ryan feels his chest tighten.

The same thing happened just the other day in art class. Ryan felt the same pull in his chest after their hands brushed. Ryan brushes his thoughts aside, afraid of delving too far into the matter. For now he was content with his circle of friends, no need to stir things up.

"Ryan are you ok?" It's Meg's voice.

"Yeah 'm fine..." He mumbles softly rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"Are you sure? You seem kind of out of it today." Lindsay observes concern flashing across her face.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about some things is all." Ryan smiles at them in the hopes that they will drop the subject.

It's Ray who changes the subject.

"Do you guys want to come over later? I'm having a small party after school. Nothing too big. But I'm inviting Geoff, Gavin, Michael and Jack too."

"Sure. Is it a sleepover though?" Lindsay inquires, burying her nose back into her drawing.

"Ah yeah. But only the guys can sleep over. My mom is paranoid like that."

"My mom is the exact same way," Meg grins before continuing, "Oh and I'd love to! But I can't go right after school. I have a paper to write for English."

"That's fine Meg. I think that the guys are going to be coming later too." Ray says softly. 

"I can go after school if you want. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind." Ryan pulls out his phone to text his mom.

 _To: Mom_  
_From: Me_  
_Sent: 9:23_  
_Hey mom Ray is having a party after school can I go? It's a sleep over._

"You know we still need to have that talk about Red vs Blue." Ray grins at Ryan's case with bright eyes.

"Maybe we can do that after school." Ryan muses and glances down at his phone eager for a reply. As if on que Ryan's phone vibrates with a new message.

 _To: Me_  
_From: Mom_  
_Sent: 9:23_  
_Ryan it's a school day. You don't need to be staying up late on a school night._

Ryan feels his heart sink into the pit of his stomach.

"What did she say?" Meg asks craning herself over the table to look.

"Hold on." Ryan mutters a bit dismissively. 

 _To: Mom_  
_From: Me_  
_Sent: 9:24_  
_Please mom? I don't have any homework so far. I don't think we'll be staying up late anyway._

His phone goes off again almost immediately.

 _To: Me_  
_From: Mom_  
_Sent: 9:24_  
_Stop texting me in class and you can go._

"Mom says I can go!" Ryan smiles up at his friends triumphantly.

"So Ryan you can just ride the bus home with me, Meg and Lindsay can meet us later. I'll text both of you my address."

"Why? I have my car. I can just drive us after school."

"Wait I thought you had your permit?" Meg raises her eyebrow at him.

"I do, but I can still--"

The bell rings and cuts off the rest of the gent's sentence.

"Cool. So... I'll see you after school then?" Ray says softly to Ryan before getting up to leave.

Without thinking Ryan's hand shoots out and he grabs Ray's wrist. With that Ray stops in his tracks and turns to face the taller teen, their eyes lock.

"Happy birthday. I have a present I want to give you after school." Ryan manages fighting against the nerves clogging his throat.

"I can't wait!" With that Ray turns to leave his heels clicking against the floor.

"I think you're into him." Meg says as soon as the lad is out the class door, she presses her weight into Ryan's back and whispers closely into his ear.

"Dun tease m too muh!" Lindsay calls rushing out of the room with a bunch of papers in her hands and a pencil in her mouth muffling her words.

"I do not!" Ryan protests.

Ray was a great friend and nothing more. Or so he told himself.

 

**LEVEL COMPLETED!!  
You have leveled up to Lvl. 4**

**Items acquired: Present, Pastel Eye Bow Lvl. 2  
Key Item acquired: Finger Print Analysis Document**

**Michael Jones has joined your team!**

**Event is present on next level, Proceed?**

**< \---NO, YES --->**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as always I have a few things for you guys:
> 
> 1\. Ray's outfit: (http://www.polyvore.com/rays_birthday_outfit/set?id=176521729)
> 
> 2\. Aware is the last song on this playlist: (http://8tracks.com/scissorsheep/pastel-babe)
> 
> If you want to learn more about finger print patterns: (http://www.odec.ca/projects/2004/fren4j0/public_html/fingerprint_patterns.htm)


	4. Level 4: Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So sorry this chapter took forever to push out. My computer broke! So recently I have FINALLY gotten it fixed, you guys can expect updates rather normally again! I think you guys will love the chapter ;)
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!!!

**MOMENTS**

 

There is a sharp bell that rings through the small class room, it gives Ryan such a sweet sense of relief at his freedom, normally he loved Multi Media, but today he found his thoughts placed elsewhere. Looking down at his notes Ryan lets out a soft sigh, rather than actually taking down the notes their teacher had scrawled out on the board, Ryan had aimlessly doodled all over his notebook. Tonight everyone was going to get together for Ray’s birthday, and Ryan was thrumming with an eager energy he hadn’t felt since he received his junior schedule.

As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of class, Ryan immediately gathered his things and rushed out the door. The entire walk to the cafeteria Ryan found himself just as distracted as he was in class. It took him about a five minute walk, engrossed in his thoughts he paid no mind to the people that rushed past him. Upon turning a corner he literally ran into Michael who had been running in the opposite direction.

“Hey Ryan, let everyone know that I’m going to be late to lunch yeah? Gavin and I have a math test to make up.” The boy grumbles slightly disoriented, he fixes his glasses, pats Ryan on the shoulder before taking off down the hallway again.

“Uh sure?” Ryan muses as he watches Michael almost run into a group of girls. For a split second Ryan stands in the hallway contemplating the validity of the red head’s claim.

The second bell for lunch chimes out by the time Ryan reaches the crowded cafeteria. He decides to avoid the crowded lunch lines completely, and spots the bistro table at the center of the cafeteria were Jack, Geoff, Ray, and the new girl Griffon, are seated. The center of the table is piled with everyone’s backpacks, books, and other miscellaneous school supplies. Ryan neatly sets his back pack at the center of the pile and heaves himself into the bistro chair next to Ray, their knees brushing softly together. Ryan stiffens slightly at the contact and briefly glances to his side. Ray was completely in his own world staring out the large cafeteria windows, head bobbing to the music in his ears.

“Hey Geoff, Michael and Gavin are gonna be late, I guess they had some math test to make up.” Ryan shrugs and slowly averts his gaze to Geoff who is seated across the table next to Griffon and Jack.

“Yeah Gavin just sent me a text to let me know.” Geoff says a bit dismissively, “So I was thinking for Ray’s party we should camp outside or some shit!” Geoff’s eyes are practically glittering as he fixes his gaze on Ray.

“You know, I think Ray should decide since it’s his birthday.” Jack gives Geoff a look and kicks him under the table. “Like we talked about earlier Geoff.” Jack very pointedly says as Geoff groan/laughs at the kick.

“Asshole!” Geoff mutters incredulously.

“You know, I honestly don’t mind. I mean we could. I don’t have much planned besides us watching a movie, or playing some games. I mean that’s why I asked Gavin and Michael to bring extra Xbox controllers.” Ray mutters softly as he plucks an earbud from one ear to join the conversation, he then removes the other and rolls the earbuds up. Because the table is so wide, Ray has to stand slightly on the chair rungs to reach his back pack, he places the earbuds in the front pocket and as he sits back down his legging clad thighs brush against Ryan’s again.

“Honestly I think that whatever we do, we’ll have a good time.” Ryan shrugs again resting his elbows against the table and his head in his palm. A soft exhale passes his lips at the sensation of Ray brushing against him. Ryan is finding it extremely difficult to concentrate on the group conversation.

“Seriously though! We should totally camp out. We can even dig a fire pit. And if you guys want we can even play on our 3Ds’s. “ Geoff grins completely unaware of the fact that Ryan’s mind is placed elsewhere entirely.

“Sure I don’t see why not. I think it sounds fun!” Ray grins, his plump lilac lips curling softly into a smile.

“If you want to camp out then we can’t have our Ds’s…” Griffon pipes up amusement crinkling her eyes. “That would be some form of glamping.”

“Griffon, I didn’t suggest we camp out in magic Harry Potter tents or some shit. It’s not glamping.” Geoff huffs and crosses his arms against his chest.

“It’s not au natural though! Who goes camping with luxuries like WI-FI??” Griffon presses on.

“You know she does kinda have a point!” Jack mumbles.

“Fuck you guys then. We’ll go ‘glamping’ in Ray’s backyard.” Geoff exclaims throwing his hands in the air incredulously.

“I have a few sleeping bags and a tent to share with someone, If you all want to camp out in a tent you’re on your own!” Ray says absentmindedly, he pushes a stray piece of hair back into place with a huff.

Ryan can’t help but watch the small movement, his eyes linger and belatedly he realizes Ray is staring at him. Their eyes connect and Ryan swears the lad’s eyes flicker down to his lips. Something unspoken passes between the two as Ryan feels his face softly heating up, his eyes narrow slightly and he opens his mouth to say something but the words escape him.

“Ryan…” Ray says softly. “I—“

“Hey everyone!!” Gavin practically screams as he sits rather clumsily in the tall seat next to Ray pushing the lad with his shoulder hard. Caught off balance for the briefest of seconds, Ray immediately grabs the table for purchase, his nails slip against the slickness of the table top. Panicked, Ray immediately grabs the closest thing to him with a vice grip; the edge of Ryan’s shirt, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

A thick crack fills the air as Ray’s head smacks against the tile floor. For about a minute Ray feels the air rush from his lungs, dully he registers the sound of chairs scraping against the floor as their friends rush over concern flashed across their faces. Ryan is pressed firmly into Ray and he lets out a hiss, in an effort to catch himself Ryan had smacked his elbow against the unyielding tiles. Both boys were far to disoriented to process their proximity.

“Oh shit! Ray I am so sorry! I was just so excited! I didn’t mean to push you!” Gavin blubbers as he stands over both of his friends. “Man I feel like shit, are you alright?” He squawks his face etched with concern and guilt.

It takes about a minute for Ray to gain his ability to speak again. Blue ocean orbs above him command his attention. Ripping his eyes from the ceiling, Ray feels his heart pulse thickly through his chest as he locks eyes with Ryan for the umpteenth time that day. Ryan’s lips are slightly parted in surprise. For a long while they do nothing but stare at each other. Dimly the lad notes the rose tint against Ryan’s cheeks.

“I’m ok…” Ray says slowly, blinking a couple of times. He wasn’t lying, the pain had started to ebb away. The cusp of a headache was already scooping the inside of his brain out however. “I have a killer headache…” Ray murmurs, licking his lips as a sudden nervousness broiled through his veins.

“Gavin!” It’s Michael’s voice. “Seriously you gotta pay attention boi!!”

Reluctantly Ryan tears his eyes away from Ray and makes an effort to stand. Their legs are still tangled together and it takes some fumbling around before he manages to free himself from the warm body below him. Despite Ryan’s nerves causing his hands to shake, he extends a hand to Ray and hoists the boy slowly to his feet.

As soon as Ray catches his balance, Gavin is hugging him.

“Ray! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to knock you!” Gavin groans.

“Gavin It’s ok. I have a head hard as a rock.” Ray smiles in a reassuring manner.

Before anyone else can make a comment the decisive bell signaling the end of lunch rings, and the sea of students start to trickle into the hallways and into their respective classes. As soon as everyone is convinced Ray hasn’t suffered a severe traumatic wound, eventually they leave for class as well. Well mostly everyone.

Ryan feels himself rooted to the spot, he glances over his shoulder at Ray who is gingerly rubbing the back of his head and fixing the flower crown that had slipped almost completely off during the chaos.

“You know we really should take you to the nurse, if you don’t want to have that headache at your party you know...” Ryan starts, and awkwardly clears his throat mid-sentence.

“It’s really not that big of a deal…” Ray let’s out a troubling groan as he grazes past a sore spot on his head.

“It is a big deal. At least look at it this way, if you went to the nurse you would be able to rest for a while and not be stuck in class with a bunch of loud people.” This time Ryan says it a bit firmer as he places a hand against Ray’s shoulder. “Really Ray, you should go and rest for a while.”

“Ok… Ok I’ll go and rest for a bit. I’ll get my stuff and go.” Ray lets out a sigh and winces as pain rushes down his skull. Dizzily he makes for the table to gather up his things and Ryan intercepts him.

“I’ll get your things.” Ryan says shortly, never the less the boy’s voice still held an undercurrent of concern. Before Ray can even begin to protest, Ryan is grabbing both of their backpacks, he swings one on each shoulder.

“Ryan… I can take myself you’re going to be late for class.” Ray sighs and rubs the back of his neck, his cheeks are a soft rose color. He bites his lip in an almost contemplating manner before he continues “I appreciate your concern Ryan, but really I’m ok.” Ray makes to grab for his back pack, but relents as Ryan yanks the back packs away.

“It’s not a big deal. I’ll carry them.” Ryan insists.

Much to Ray’s bemusement he finds himself sitting in the Nurse’s office 10 minutes later with a small ice pack cradling the back of his head.  
~~~  
It’s the sound of a doorbell that breaks the reverie both boys had been in after the incident in the cafeteria. A rather pregnant awkwardness had surrounded the two boys for the rest of the school day and continued even on the way to Ray’s abode. Ryan blamed it on the fact that he had to concentrate on the road. Truthfully he didn’t believe the halfhearted explanation his mind had conjured. Both boys found themselves wrapped in their thoughts, both had pulled out their 3DS's and were playing separately to pass the time.

A sharp ding from the doorbell causes both boys to jump at the sudden sound.

Wordlessly Ray sets his bright pink 3DS down on his plush burgundy couch, and gets up to greet whomever it was at the door.

“Mijo, you took too long to answer the door!” Ryan hears a woman chastise Ray before she rushes past the boy carrying bags of groceries in both hands. “Andale Cabrón!! Help me carry in the groceries!”

“I didn’t know it was you mom!” Ray let’s out an embarrassed groan and glances back at Ryan sheepishly. “Sorry about that. That’s my mom by the way…” Ray smiles and rubs the back of his head.

“It’s ok. She seems like a busy woman,” Ryan remarks before standing and following Ray outside to the car. “I can help you guys with the groceries if you want? Actually I take that back because you’ll probably refuse my help like you tried to earlier. I’m going to help you with the groceries.” Despite the mention of earlier, both boys grin at each other and start to lift groceries out of the car, carrying in load after load.

“Jesus mom, did you buy the whole store!!” Ray complains as he carries in his fifth load of groceries, he sets them against the counter. With an almost inhumane speed his mom towel slaps his arm.

“We were out of too many things. I know earlier I said it was gonna be a small trip, but at least we have stuff to last awhile.” Mrs. Narvaez rolls her eyes at her son as she sets the towel against a counter, reaching for a grocery bag she starts to unpack things.

“If you have time to ask me questions you have time to carry in more groceries!” To make sure Mrs. Narvaez conveys her point, she gestures to the door. “Come on Ray, the sooner we put the groceries up the sooner you and your friends can relax. If that ice cream melts!” Sternly she waves a packet of rice at her son as if to emphasize the weight behind her words.

“Ok! I get it!” Ray mutters tapping his nails against the counter, he tries to think of a witty reply but gives up and retreats outside to get another full load of groceries.

“Ryan have you seen the bag with ice cream yet?” Ray questions as he passes his friend in the yard.

“Yeah I’m actually carrying it right now.” Ryan huffs and almost trips over the grocery bags on the floor of the kitchen as he enters.

“Don’t trip on the groceries!” Ray’s mom calls from the pantry.

“Yes ma’am!”

Ryan is entirely grateful for the presence of someone other than Ray for once. The atmosphere between the two had been almost unbearable. It wasn’t as though he didn’t want to be around Ray, really that was the furthest thing from the truth. Ryan just felt extremely shy around the boy. They had been tangled up together, nearly kissed with how close they were. Ryan let out a wistful sigh.

Apparently there might be some truth to Meg’s words.

The thought was pushed into the furthest depths of Ryan’s mind as he caught sight of Ray entering the kitchen with the last of the groceries. Things seemed to be much better between them and Ryan didn’t want the awkward atmosphere to return. He offered a small smile at the Hispanic.

“Your mom seems like a good person.”

“You haven’t seen her on days were she watches her novellas.” Ray lets out a sudden hearty laugh. “Hijo de La Chingada! He cheated on Savannah!” Ray giggles imitating his mom.

“What does that even mean??” Ryan is looking at his friend incredulously. “I don’t understand Spanish!” Ray lets out a sharp burst of laughter at Ryan’s clear confusion.

“Hahah! Loosely it means motherfucker!” Ray is clutching his stomach as laughs bubble through him. “I’m sorry it’s just funny because those novellas are so cheesy!”

"Don't insult my novellas!" Ray's mother cries from inside the pantry, she bends down and chucks her chancla at the boys. "Next time I'll hit you with it! Novellas are my life! Ricardo was an asshole to Savannah!" Ryan jumps as the flipflop whizzes through the air past his face. The look of pure surprise etched against his friends face causes Ray to laugh harder.

"Mom don't scare Ryan away!" the Hispanic manages, fighting down the urge to laugh again, he wheezes slightly before continuing. "Welcome to my home Ryan!" Ray smiles so brightly and brilliantly, Ryan's breath catches in his throat, his heart was beating so loudly he could hear it echoing in his ears.

Oh.

Ryan felt his cheeks burn. In a desperate attempt to conceal his blush, Ryan placed an arm across his face as embarrassment and realization rolled through him.

It was definitely going to be a long night.

 

 **LEVEL COMPLETED!!**  
**You have leveled up to Lvl. 5**  
  
**EVENT COMPLETED!!**  
**Affection has risen by 10 points!**  
  
**Event item acquired: Jar of hearts**  
**Items acquired: Ray's Phone, Ray's 3DS**  


**Griffon O'Connell has joined your team!**

**NEXT LEVEL? -- >**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ray's birthday party was originally going to be one chapter, but I realized there was just too much to write it would have been an abnormally long chapter XD
> 
> As always a couple of things:
> 
> 1\. Moments is the sixth song on this playlist here: (http://8tracks.com/scissorsheep/pastel-babe)
> 
> 2\. No outfit this time or next time since it's still the same one! :D


End file.
